cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Robert
'''Robert Wooten '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He is the husband of the beautiful Nature Spirit and the father of Hugo, Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. Upon birth, Robert was born a dragon as his parents were dragons as well. Robert feared that he would someday face discrimination, so chose to live his life as a mortal and was planning to tell his children, the truth of his origins but wasn't able to as he died during the midst of his adulthood. However, his son became determined to uncover the secret of his father's early life. Background Robert was born to the Ancient Dragon and his wife, Willow and is the older brother of Wolfsbert, who was also a dragon as well. Robert lived atop Wolfwood Mountain along with the other dragons. Robert and Wolfsbert were trained everyday by their father, so they would someday protect the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest. Robert eventually grew into a teenager and fell in love with a Nature Spirit named Giselle. He was so enchanted by her beauty that he wanted to be her lover. Sadly, Robert was reminded by the dragons that a dragon cannot marry a Nature Spirit, saying that it's just not meant to be. Despite being told this, Robert continued to spy on Giselle, so he could everything about her. He became fascinated by human society that he wanted to live there with them. He told the dragons and his family that he was leaving the forest to live amongst the humans as one as he can shape shift into a human. The dragons as well as his family accepted the prince's choice and bid him a farewell. Turning into a human was easy but trying to fit with the other humans was a challenge. During his time in the state of Maine as a human, he came across the Nature Spirit, Giselle and became fast friends with her. Their friendship soon blossomed into romance. But Robert had to tell Giselle, the truth, if he wants to marry her. He revealed his true form and was afraid that she would immediately reject him but instead, she accepted him for who he was saying that a dragon is one of God's creatures and that all of God's creatures were her friends. With Giselle accepting Robert for who he is, he proposed to her and she tearfully accepted. Robert and Giselle were married and became the parents of Dwayne, Charles, Sierra and Hugo. Hugo was shown to be the only child born with powers and had a possible dragon connection. Feared that Hugo would someday face discrimination like he did, Robert used a dragon spell to conceal his shapeshifting abilities in order to protect him. In the school, that he attend, he became a science genius and opened his own science industries where he created inventions to help today's world. Personality Before and after his death, Robert was a kind, sweet and selfless man along with his wife, Giselle. He posed a fatherly figure towards his beloved sons, Matthew and Charles. He both loved his sons and he's proud of both them for their outstanding bravery and heroism. Despite Robert being positive and confident most of the times, he's protective of his friends and family and he'll do anything to save them even if it means to sacrifice his life. In his youth (or as Charles says, Matthew's age), he and Giselle met at high school and Robert knew a lot about romance. Charles said that Robert used to be nervous about asking Giselle but he then had the guts to ask Giselle out and she said yes. Throughout Robert's teenage and adult years, he's been spending time with Giselle and he fell instantly in love with her. That's when on a nice night at a fancy restaurant, he asked Giselle for her hand in marriage and she said yes. A couple of years later, they gave birth to two sons named Charles and Matthew. Robert loved both of his sons very much. Robert spent most of his time with Matthew, telling him all of the things into becoming a famous scientist. Robert had a lot of confidence in Matthew, ever since he was born. After being trapped and being killed by Wolfgang and ever since then, he was hoping to help Matthew restore his confidence because, during the movie, Matthew lost all of his confidence and faith due to Charles being strict and overprotective with him. It was mentioned that when Robert was a teenager, he was extremely mischievous and reckless and his mischief and recklessness would get him in trouble by as Robert starting aging into an adult, he grew more mature and responsible. Physical appearance Robert Wooten is a slender and muscular African-American man with a scruffy goatee. When Robert is working at Wooten Industries, he wears a black tux with a blue lab coat. When he's off work, he wears a blue sweatshirt along with some brown shorts. As a spirit animal, Robert is fairly muscular red fox wearing a light blue shirt and sweat pants. Appearances The Black Lion Years later, Matthew, Charles and Sierra have moved into a house that is close to the forest. Despite his tragic death, Matthew continues to follow his father's legacy by inventing and strengthening his powers for good of mankind. Although, the life was content for Matthew, he wished to leave the house in hopes of experiencing freedom as he wasn't able to for the last sixteen years because of Charles' desire to keep Matthew in the house. Matthew continued to have faith in his dreams and believed that life for him and his family would become better someday. The adventure that leads Matthew through the kingdom of Wolfwood Forest, befriending Adam and his siblings and becoming so determined to rescue his cousins and uncles from the wicked king, Wolfgang despite his estranged relationship with them which is a determination to restore his broken bond with his family. Also, Matthew was determined to learn what happened between Robert and his younger brother, Wolfsbert as his sons, Jordan and Chance share a bitter hatred towards him. Luckily, their hatred soon blossoms into love as Matthew saves Jordan from falling to his death, convincing him to believe that Robert is a loving man because of his son's compassionate nature but this doesn't change Wolfsbert and Duke's perception on Robert. Eventually, Matthew learns that Robert and Wolfsbert had an intense fistfight over work and it resulted in Wolfsbert being banished from the clan by Phillip. Sorry for what happened to Wolfsbert, Matthew plans to go over to the forest to talk to Wolfsbert. Unfortunately, this gets them captured by Wolfgang, who then reveals himself as the murderer of Robert, Giselle and the royal family of Wolfwood. Finally knowing the truth of his parents' death, Matthew falls into a state of depression over the fact that Wolfgang ruined his life, his family and possibly his future. Charles comforts Matthew and restores faith in his dreams by telling him that his future isn't ruined as he practically got his life back by rescuing his cousins and befriending the animals outside of his house, even members of a royal family. Matthew's faith in his dreams is restored and then works to save Wolfwood Forest and avenge his parents' death. During the battle, Matthew saves Wolfsbert from being viciously mauled by Wolfgang and he ends up being destroyed by the Werewolf God for his unforgivable actions towards the Wootens and the Woodlanders. With his death finally avenged, he, Giselle, Blacktail, Dalila, Greeneyes and Luna's spirits appear. Robert reunites his son and embraces him after being separated for nearly two decades. He also embraces Charles and Sierra and thanks them for watching over his sons. He thanks Adam, his siblings, Rob, Diego and the lab animals for befriending and encouraging his son to chase his dreams. Feeling sorry for their actions, Derek, Billy and David apologize to the spirits for attacking their relatives and they warmly accept their apology. Finally, Robert and Wolfsbert finally reconcile with each other after all these years and share a bittersweet goodbye. He then bids Matthew, a tearful farewell and says that he will in the heavens of Wolfwood Forest with Blacktail and his family as a reward for supporting his son with his dreams to help the world. Ten months after the adventure, the Woodlanders have constructed statues of Robert and Giselle to honor them for their altruistic wish to make the world a better place. Plus, Robert and Giselle are able to visit the living world along with royal family and their ancestors to celebrate a family reunion, although they are disguised as spirit animals. Robert is turned into a fox and happily enjoys the party. The Black Lion 2 Robert is mentioned in the first part of the movie when Matthew tells Brodi that he's an orphan. After Wolfsbane's death, Robert and Giselle appeared as spirits and Robert said that he was proud of Matthew saving Woolsville which is one of Robert's favorite places, he visited as a teen. When Brodi asked Matthew, if he wanted to part of the Mastiff family, Matthew looked at Robert and he and Giselle shook their heads in agreement. Robert then told Eddie to care of his son and Eddie said that he will because Matthew is a special kid. Robert and Giselle then went back to heaven. Draw It Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew. The Karate Boy Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew, which surprised the Karate Lion. The North Wooten Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew, which surprised Classified. Return to the Present Robert and Giselle are mentioned by Matthew and are seen in a picture in Future Matthew's pendant. Animal Planet Robert is mentioned along with Giselle by Matthew. The Black Lion Robert will often appear as a spirit to help his children, brother, in-laws and the rest of his family Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Parents Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Spouses Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spirits Category:Siblings Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:Grandparents Category:Foxes Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:African-American characters Category:Nobility Category:Uncles